


Please, Remember Me

by YamiAki96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesia Castiel, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for: Amnesia!Cas: he got amnesia via car crash injury and when Dean shows up at the hospital and realizes it when he doesn’t know who he is, let alone that he’s married to him. Little bit of angst while Cas has amnesia and then fluff after he can remember everything again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about amnesia, so if you have anything that could help me out, please let me know

Dean’s knee bounced uncontrollably as he sat in the waiting room.

 

"Dean, you need to calm down," Sam said.

 

"Calm down! My husband might be dying!" Dean stood up and started pacing, twisting his wedding ring nervously.

 

"They said he had minor injuries."

 

"Then why is he in surgery?"

 

Dean had been freaking out since he got the call that Cas had been in an accident. It only got worse when they saw the scene on the way to the hospital. His car was crushed. They’d had to cut him out of the car.

 

Dean looked up as a doctor came around the corner. He waved to Dean when his eyes caught him. His heart clenched up as he walked over.

 

"Your husband is fine," the doctor started. Dean collapsed against against the wall, relieved. "He has several broken bones and minor lacerations. He hit his head on the window when the impact occurred, then again when the car flipped. We want to keep him for several days, to keep an eye on him."

 

"Yeah, sure. Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and led him down the hall. Dean gave a Sam a thumbs up before following him.

 

He opened the door to the room and they walked in.

 

"Hello?" Cas said, eyes flicking between them. Dean ran to the bed, taking his hands in his.

 

"Cas, baby." He took Cas’s and kissed his fingers. "How are you doing?" Cas pulled his hand away.

 

"Who are you?" Dean just stared. “Doctor, who is this?”

 

“Mr. Winchester, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” The doctor said, when Castiel’s heart rate increased. “I’ll be out to talk with you in a moment.”

 

Dean felt numb as he walked out of the room, like his insides had been hollowed out with a spoon.

 

On the one hand, Castiel was okay. He was alive, he was going to heal and be fine. But one the other, he didn’t remember Dean. He didn’t remember the last three years of their lives together.

 

Dean looked up when the door opened and the doctor came out.

 

“Castiel seems to have amnesia related to his head injury. The last thing he recalls is leaving for work from his apartment.”

 

“He hasn’t had an apartment in three years,” Dean said, putting his hands. “What do I do?”

 

“It’s important that you don’t bombard him. Trying force the memories on him will just make him shut down. He asked about his brother.”

 

“He lives in LA. He’s flying out tomorrow.”

 

“Is there somewhere he can stay when we release him?”

 

“Our house. I can do whatever I need to to make it safe for him, just tell me what.”

 

Dean went home, unable to stat in the hospital if he couldn’t be with Castiel. He took Sam with him to help his clean the place out.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Sam if you ask me that one more time, I’m gonna start throwing punches.”

 

Sam kept a careful eye on his brother while they packed away all of the memorieshe and Cas had made over the last three years. Sam carried the boxes to his car, ready to store them in his apartment until Castiel’s merories came back.

 

 _If they come back_. Sam shook his head and went back inside.

 

Dean was sitting on the floor, flipping through a photo album. Sam cleared his throat and Dean snapped the book shut. He wiped his face and coughed, trying to cover the tears up.

 

“I’ll, uh. I’ll pack a bag tonight and be there tomorrow,” He said. “I need to be alone.”

 

“Okay. I’ll set up a room for you,” Sam said. He lingered for a moment, but walked back to his car, leaving Dean to let his emotions out.

  
Hopefully, he’d talk about it when he was ready


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stared at his left hand. There was a tan line on his left ring finger and he didn’t know why.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up. Gabriel stood there, looking worried.

"Gabe," Cas smiled. His brother smiled, too, and came into the room.

"Hey, little bro. How ya feelin’?"

"Confused, mostly." Gabe patted his hand.

"I can’t really tell you anything, Cassie. You gotta remember on your own. What do you remember?"

"I left for work, it was a really long day - just before break so the kids were excited. I left at five and went home. I met you at the bar at six o’ clock, then went back to my apartment at one."

"Okay." Gabe said.

That night was over three years ago. That was night that Castiel met Dean.

When the doctor came in to check on Castiel, he gave Gabriel the go ahead to tell him what had happened and what year it really was. Nothing too major.

Gabriel tried to be gentle as he told Cas that it was no longer 2011.

"That’s not funny, Gabriel."

"Cas, listen. It’s 2014. You were in an accident three days ago and you hit your head pretty bad."

"Three years?" Gabe nodded. "What’s happened since then? Help me remember!"

"I can’t, Castiel," Gabriel said, tugging at his hair. "I want to, I really do, but you have to remember on your own."

Castiel laid back on the pillow. The fingers of his right hand reached for his left ring finger as a nervous habit. They fell back to his side when they found nothing to twist except skin.

Castiel tried all night to remember who he was now. Three years of his life just gone from his memory. The doctor told him it may return, that nine times out of ten, it did.

They let him check out after three days. Gabriel brought him some clothes to change into - some jeans and an AC/DC shirt that Cas couldn’t remember that was too big.

He wondered, as they drove away from the building, where he lived if he didn’t have an apartment anymore. That question was answered when Gabriel parked in front of a two story house.

It was nice. White with blue shutters and a wrap around porch. The was swing on the far right side. There were flower beds all around the porch.

Castiel followed Gabriel inside after he unlocked the door. It was nice too, there were some beautiful paintings on the walls, a large selection of movies under the flat screen TV, the furniture looked comfortable. But it didn’t look like stuff he would choose for himself.

"You okay?" Gabe asked. Cas nodded.

"I just want to lay down," He said.

He found the stairs and, after opening several doors, what he guessed was the master bedroom.

He remembered this room. He remembered how soft the bed was without touching it. He remembered waking up to the sun shining the window. Green eyes?

His head started to hurt and crawled under the blankets without taking his clothes off. The sheets were soft and clean, the pillows were soft.

He dreamed about early morning sun and freckle splattered shoulders.

* * *

  
Dean stared at the ceiling unable to sleep.

The bed felt too empty without Cas in it. He’d forgotten what it felt like to sleep alone after so many years. He didn’t like it.

He needed Cas in his arms, draped across his chest, snoring softly in his ear. He needed his cold feet pressed against his legs.

He felt the tears burning behind his eyelids and pressed the heels of his hands against them. He didn’t want to cry again.

He wanted a fucking drink.

He rolled to the side and tucked the blankets tighter around himself.

He wasn’t sure if he slept. He remembered it being dark, then the room getting lighter.

He forced himself out of bed and to the kitchen where Jess was idly stirring her coffee as she looked at a magazine.

"Good morning," She said. Dean grunted. She made a face at him.

"Sorry, I didn’t really sleep last night."

"It must be tough."

"Yeah."

It was clear from his tone that he didn’t want to talk about it, so Jess let it slide.

"Can you believe that People thinks that Kim Kardashian wore it best? Are they blind?"

Dean gave her small smile and sat with her.

"You know Cas is the fashionista."

"Oh don’t try to sell me that. I know you watch Project Runway religiously." Dean stuck his tongue out at her and took a drink of his coffee. 

Jess placed a hand over his.

“It’s going to be okay, Dean.”

“Don’t.” Dean said, pulling his hand away. “Just, don’t.”

It wasn’t okay. It wasn’t going to be okay until Castiel looked him like he used to. Until he remembered their life together, their wedding, their decision to start looking for adoption agencies and surrogate programs.

“I’m sorry.” Dean stood up.

“I need to get ready for work.” He kissed her cheek and went back to the guest room. He dressed without really looking at what he was putting on. He just wanted to get out of the house and elbow deep into a car. He could always turn his brain off when he was working and it would be a nice break from the stress.

He left the house with a shout of goodbye over his shoulder.

A few hours into working, Dean heard the bell over the door ring in the reception area. He wiped his hands as he walked in, calling out a greeting.

“Just me, Dean-o,” Gabe said, leaning across the counter and picking a red lollipop out of the jar Charlie kept there for kids.

“How’s he doin’?” Dean asked.

“He’s remembering bits and pieces. Where the dishes are, your house, Sam-”

“He remembers Sam?” Dean asked. Gabriel sighed.

“We dated for a few months, remember? He must remember that.” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Hey, why don’t you come watch the game with me tonight? Maybe seeing you at home will jog something?”

“Yeah. Yeah, maybe. I’ll bring some beer.”

“Great, see you at six.”

Dean watched him go back across the street to Cas’s bookstore and returned to the car he’d been working on, hoping that Castiel would remember him


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulled up to the house and had to stop himself from pulling into the garage. This wasn’t his house right now, he had to remember that.

 

He grabbed the six pack from the back seat and walked up the familiar sidewalk. He and Cas had laid it together when they were still fixing up the place. It was strange, having to knock on the front door when he had the key in his pocket, but he did and he waited until it opened.

 

There he was. Castiel looked okay, other than the casts and the bruises. He tilted his head at Dean.

 

“Can I help you?” Dean bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

 

“Gabe invited me to watch the game. I’m Dean.”

 

“Yes, I remember you from the hospital. Come in, I guess. Gabriel is in the living room.”

 

Dean followed him down the hall to one of the two rooms he had designed specifically. The living room and the kitchen were his domains. This room was set with hardwood floors and comfortable leather couches and the biggest TV he could fit in there.

 

Gabriel was kicked back in his spot with his feet up on the coffee table. He smirked at Dean, who bit his tongue. This wasn’t his house right now, this wasn’t his room, and Gabriel, the little shit, was gonna milk that for it was worth. Dean would beat him into a pulp when Cas’s memories came back.

 

“Hey there, Dean-o.”

 

“Hey, Gabe. Got the beer.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

The phone rang and Castiel excused himself. Dean took the opportunity to punch Gabe’s arm.

 

“Ow! What the fuck?”

 

“Feet off my table.” Gabriel shifted, still rubbing his arm.

 

“You hit me with your ring hand.”

 

“It’s a flat band, Gabe. I doubt it did much damage.” Castiel came in, carrying the phone with a confused look on his face.

 

“It’s for you,” He said, holding it out to Dean. Dean’s eyes widened as he panicked, but took the phone from him. Fucking telemarketer. Dean dispatched her quickly and hung up.

 

“Why did the ask for you at my house?” Castiel demanded. Dean tried to come up with something as Gabriel swooped in.

 

“You bought the place from Dean. He flips houses.”

 

“I thought he was a mechanic.”

 

“He’s a man of many talents. Damn, Cas, what’s with the third degree?”

 

“Excuse me for being concerned when the stranger that was at the hospital when I woke up suddenly shows up at me door and people are requesting him on my phone. It’s a bit odd.”

 

“Whatever. You gonna watch this or not?”

 

“I hate football.”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

Castiel turned and left. Dean buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath.

 

“Hey, you okay, man?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Gabriel didn’t say anything else, which suited Dean just fine. He didn’t understand, he didn’t know what he was going through, he couldn’t do anything help. Dean didn’t really pay much attention to the game. Castiel came in at one point and settled next to Gabriel with a book.

 

Dean remembered when he used to curl into his side when there was a game on. He would nestle into his chest, would eventually close the book and just lay his head in Dean’s lap. He wanted that now, wanted his partner back, the one he could tell everything because he understood him.

 

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked when Dean stood up.

 

“Bathroom.”

 

“You know where it is?”

 

“I flipped the house, remember?” Dean walked down the hall to the guest bathroom and closed the door behind him. He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked awful, tired. Cas looked fine and he looked awful. He always knew that was how it would be if they were to go their separate ways, because Castiel was it for him.

 

He went back to the living room and sat. A car pulled into the driveway and Castiel stood up.

 

“Where are you going?” Gabe asked, to keep Dean from blurting it out.

 

“Out.”

 

“With?”

 

“Andreas.”

 

Dean relaxed. Crowley may not be his favorite person, but he never hit on Cas. He respected their relationship and marriage, so he could rest easy.

 

“Be careful.”

 

“I will. Goodbye.”

 

“You okay?” Gabriel asked again when he was gone.

 

“I just want my husband back, Gabe. I won’t be okay until he is.”

 

“It’s almost six. Wanna finish watching the game at Harvelle’s?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Harvelle’s was a dive bar that Dean frequented during college. The booze was cheap and the atmosphere was rough and Dean loved the place.

 

Gabriel said he would drive, so he cut himself off at two shots. Dean kept going, though. Shots, beer, whatever he could get. By the time Ellen cut him off he was such a mess, it took two guys to help Gabriel get him to the car.

 

Sam and Jess had to help get him into their house while Gabriel apologized profusely.

 

“I just didn’t see how much he was drinking. I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s fine, Gabe. Thanks for getting him home safe.”

 

Sam walked him out while Jess sat with Dean.

 

“Dean, what were you thinking.”

 

“Cas will never remember me,” Dean slurred. “He’ll never remember me and he’ll fall in love with someone else and he’ll have to get a divorce from someone he doesn’t even remember being married to.”

 

“Dean, don’t be ridiculous.”

 

“He remembers Sam, Jess! He doesn’t remember me but he knows my brother. What am I supposed to think? He’s probably better off anyway.”

 

“Dean-”

 

“We all know that he was the one that settled. He can have anyone and he settled for me and now he has another chance and he’s going to change his mind.” Dean gagged a little, then shuddered. “I’ma lay down.”

 

Jess leaned against Sam, chewing her lower lip in her worry.

 

“He’ll be okay,” Sam said. “Cas will remember eventually.”

 

“I hope you’re right.”

* * *

 Castiel unbuckled his seat belt and smiled at Crowley.

 

“Thank you for tonight. I had a really good time.”

 

“Me, too. We need to do this more often.”

 

Castiel leaned across the seat to kiss him and Crowley held up his hand.

 

“Castiel, no.”

 

“Oh,” Cas felt the burning start behind his eyes. “I’m sorry. I misread-”

 

“No, darling. You don’t remember. I wouldn’t be fair of me to take advantage. You get inside, I’ll call you.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

Castiel walked through the door before he let his tears go. He felt unwanted and humiliated. He ran to his room before Gabriel could see him.

 

He took his coat off and reached for a hanger. The metal got stuck on the closet rod and Castiel lost it. He jerked and pulled and fought until it came loose, along with some of the unstable items at the top of his closet.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me!”

 

He dropped to his knees, trying to clean up when he saw something that he didn’t recognize.

 

A photo album with a picture of him and Gabriel’s friend Dean on the cover in tuxes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel stared at the album, afraid of what it meant.

He could leave it, put it away and pretend that he never saw it. Or he could open it and find out what he was missing.

He picked the book up and carried it with him to his bed. He sat in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers along the edge of the cover and opened it.

Pictures of him and this man he did not know on the wedding day that he didn’t remember smiled up him. Pictures of them in tuxedos, holding hands in front of the preacher, of them kissing, of their left hands with rings proudly on display.

There were more pictures from the reception. Of people he didn’t recognize that he assumed were Dean’s family and friends. He ran his fingers over a picture on them dancing, their hands clasped, Castiel’s head on Dean’s shoulder. A sudden ache started in his chest. He turned the page.

A beach where he must have spent his honeymoon was next. The ocean was deep aqua blue and the sand was white. Dean, tanned and toned posing ridiculously for him, them kissing at sunset, Castiel asleep on white sheets.

Castiel knew that his favorite had to be the one of Dean laying in bed with the softest look on his face. He had to of been laying next to him when he took it.

There were pictures of his house, dilapidated and ruined. More as the house was fixed up and made into what it was today. More of them living in it, loving each other in it.

On the last two pages were sheets of paper, one in his hand writing, the other in what he guessed was Dean’s. Their wedding vows. Castiel bit his lip and Dean’s voice filled his head as he read his words.

'Castiel,

You know I suck with words, but I knew you would want me to do this.

I can’t tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you, it just happened between one night and the next, but I can tell you when I realized it. When you dragged me to the stuffy museum opening and you looked so excited and happy, I just knew that you were it for me.

All I want for the rest of my life is to make you look like that everyday, every second. Because that’s what you deserve.

I love you so much that I don’t even know how to begin to describe it. You’re my everything. You always will be.’

Castiel looked at his left hand. At the fading tan line on his ring finger. He was married and from the look on his face in those pictures, he was happy.

"Cassie," Gabriel said walking in. "Did you enjoy - what’s wrong?"

Castiel hadn’t realized that he was crying. He wiped his face and held up the book.

"Oh."

"I’m married, Gabriel. I’m married and I forgot him. I tried to kiss someone else! What’s wrong with me?"

"Hey, it’s not your fault that asshole ran a red light. You have a brain injury, Cas." Gabriel paused for a moment. "Did it help?"

"No," Castiel’s voice broke. "I have proof right here and I can’t remember him. Why is it just him, Gabriel?"

"I don’t know. But you can’t force yourself to remember, okay. You may freak your brain out and it may hurt you more."

"He’s my husband, Gabriel."

"He was just here, Cas, you saw how he was doing. He’s hurting, yeah, but if you break your brain he’ll be hurting even more."

"Okay," Castiel sniffed. Gabriel gave him a one armed hug and put the album away. "Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have my wedding ring?" Gabriel smiled sadly.

"Dean’s wearing it on a chain. Ready whenever you are." Castiel nodded.

"Good night, Gabriel."

"Night, Cassie."

When he was gone, Castiel got the shower. He always thought the best when the warm water was running over him. He closed his eyes, pressed his forehead to the shower wall, and tried to remember.

When the water began to grow cold he gave up. He reached to turn it off and a memory hit him.

Reaching behind Dean to shut the off. Pushing him playfully when they got ready morning. Wrapping his legs around his waist as the hot water poured over them.

He gasped at the revaluations. He could almost feel those calloused hands on him, that sweet voice in his ear.

He crawled into his bed, the bed he knew was too big to sleep in alone, where he knew something had been missing. He could see Dean sleeping on the right side, the morning sun making his freckles stand out. He could feel his t-shirt over his chest when he wrapped his arms around Castiel. He could hear the noises he made in his sleep.

He remember laying his head on that solid chest and asking Dean if he wanted to have a baby. The love they made after Dean said yes.

"How could I forget you?" Castiel whispered to the empty side of the bed.

* * *

Dean looked up when the bell above the door rang. He glanced at the clock.

"We’re not open yet," He called. Where the hell was Charlie? Probably still in bed. She always came in late because she knew Dean wouldn’t fire her.

"Dean?" He jumped at the sound of Castiel’s voice. What was he doing here? He didn’t even have a car anymore.

"Just a second." Dean wiped the grease from his hands with an old rag and walked into the lobby.

"Hey, Castiel." It felt weird to say his full name. Wrong.

"I brought coffee. I remember how you take it."

"Thanks." Dean took the cup and took a sip, only to send it spraying over the desk when the words clicked in his head.

"What did you just say." Castiel smiled.

"I remember you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You remember me? Remember us?" He asked, reaching for him.

"Yes. I remember everything."

Dean grabbed him around his waist and hugged him. Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck and laughed as Dean picked him up and swung him around.

"I love you," Dean said, setting him down but not letting him go. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too." Dean pulled him in again, holding him tight against his chest. "How could I forget how much I loved you?"

They stood there holding each other for a long time. Castiel fisted his hands in Dean’s shirt and breathed him in.

"Come home with me," He said.

"Okay."

Dean wrote a quick note to Charlie, then he and Castiel left.

They were pulling each others clothes off as soon as the front door closed. They didn’t even make it to the couch.

"I’m glad you decided against carpet," Castiel said, later, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean nuzzled his face against his chest, smiling.

"Yeah, without it you only have to worry about beard burn on your ass." Cas shoved his arm.

The front door opened. Castiel shifted to grab a blanket, but Dean held him down. He was smirking when he kissed Cas.

"Cassie- what the fuck!" Gabriel spun around, hands over his face. "My virgin eyes!"

Dean laughed. Castiel shoved him again and reached for the closest pair of underwear. They were Dean’s, but he slipped them on for modesties sake.

"I guess you remember him now."

"Yes," Castiel said, resting his head against Dean’s shoulder.

"Great. I’m getting a hotel for the night, then going home. I’ll send you my therapy bills."

Gabriel all but ran from the house. Castiel turned his eyes on Dean.

"That wasn’t funny."

"It was kind of funny."

Castiel shook his head and pulled him into a kiss, stroking his face.

"Let’s go upstairs."

**~*~**

The next several days were spent putting their house back together.

The first night Dean was home, they went through the photo album together, after Castiel explained that it was what brought his memories back. Dean said that they should go back to the beach when they knew Cas was one hundred percent.

Castiel decided to redecorate while some of their things were gone. They painted the walls and explored antique shops and thrift stores for new things. It was a nice change.

One afternoon, Castiel went to get the mail while Dean was painting in the kitchen.

"Dean."

"Yeah?" The Winchester asked, craning his neck back.

"We got a letter from the adoption agency."

"Well, what does it say?" Dean asked, stepping down from the ladder and wiping his hands. Castiel fumbled with the envelope.

"I can’t open it. You do it." He shoved it into Dean’s hands. Dean tore it open and pulled the letter out. His face remained emotionless as he read it. When he finished he passed it Castiel, face still blank. Castiel’s hands shook as he read it himself.

"Dean."

"I know."

"We’re going to have a baby."

"I know." Dean smiled. Castiel wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could.

"We’re going to have a baby!" Castiel said again. "We have so much to do! We have to set up the room and buy toys and clothes and- oh, God, what do kids even play with now?"

"Cas, baby, calm down. We have a ways to go before we get there. We’ll get it done."

"We’re having a baby," Cas whispered again, holding Dean tighter.

"We are," Dean said, kissing his temple.

**~*~**

It took a few months of visits and getting everything set up before they were ready.

They had met Jesse a few times and he seemed like a good kid. He warmed up to them immediately. His face lit up every time they came to see him.

He was five, but had grown up fast. His mom had left him alone a lot when he was little so he had learned to cook for himself and tuck himself in. Dean planned to change that.

"Are you my daddy now?" Jesse asked on they day the final paperwork was completed.

"Yeah, we sure are."

"I’ve never had a daddy before." Dean couldn’t help it. He kneeled down and hugged him. Jesse was still for a second, then wrapped his tiny arms around him as best he could. Dean lifted him from the ground and he giggled. Castiel smiled.

They pointed places out Jesse, like the school he’d be attending, Sam and Jess’s house and John and Mary’s. He looked amazed when they told him that Dean’s family couldn’t wait to meet him in a few days.

"Is this your house?" When Dean pulled into the garage.

"Our house," Castiel said. He opened the back door and Jesse climbed out into his arms. Castiel brushed his hair out of his face and carried him inside. He set him down on the floor so that he could explore.

He didn’t move except to hold Castiel’s fingers.

"Would you like to see your room?" Jesse nodded. They took upstairs to the bedroom nearest to theirs.

They had painted it white. The blankets were blue. There were lots of toys and a bookshelf with a few of Dean’s old books.

Jesse wandered in and looked around.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Can I play?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, honey. Everything is yours. Are you hungry?" He nodded. "Okay. Daddy will play with you and I’ll fix us something to eat. What would you like?"

Jesse mumbled an answer and Castiel made his way to the kitchen, glad that Dean had stocked up on kids snacks.

He poured three cans of chicken noodle soup in a pot and started on some grilled cheeses while the soup was heating. When everything was ready he called his boys to the dining room. His boys. He liked the sound of that.

Jesse was pretty quiet all day, which worried them. He was usually a ball of energy. Castiel chalked it up to the new environment.

After his bath, Dean put him in his pajamas and read him a story. Castiel watched as his husband tucked their son in and kissed his forehead. Castiel kissed him, too, and said goodnight. He flicked on the nightlight and turned out the light, leaving the door open.

Dean and Castiel went to bed soon after. It had been a very busy, very long day and they were wiped.

Castiel hadn’t been asleep long when little hands shook him awake. He rolled away from Dean to look at Jesse. He was standing by the side of the bed, holding a stuffed dinosaur that had been in the pile of toys they bought for him.

"I’m scared," He said. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course. Hop up." He helped Jesse onto the bed and settled him between Dean an himself. He hid his face against Castiel’s chest and Cas stroked his hair.

"Good night, Papa," He said. Castiel smiled at the odd name Jesse had chosen for him.

"Good night, Jesse."

Castiel fell asleep with his son wrapped in his arms and his husbands hand in his. He couldn’t think of anyplace he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about amnesia, so if you have anything that could help me out, please let me know


End file.
